


Molly Christmas

by bwblack



Series: Christmas Cards [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly sends out her usual Christmas greetings.  Sherlock responds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly Christmas

**From:** Molly.Hooper@bartsandthelondon.nhs.uk  
 **To:** Multiple Recipients

**Subject:** Merry Christmas to all!

December 1st again and time for my annual Christmas greeting!

Of course, my grandmother would be scandalized by my sending emails rather than proper post. But I have met so many friends and colleagues at conventions, professional and not, all over the world. I would really hate to have missed anybody due to international mail delays.

Also it is much better for the environment.

Toby and I hope everybody has an exciting year, but not to exciting.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo!

Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année!

Καλά Χριστούγεννα και ευτυχισμένος ο Καινούριος Χρόνος!

God Jul och Gott Nytt År!

С Новым Годом и Рождеством!

Gleðileg jól og farsælt nýtt ár!

Buon Natale e Felice Anno Nuovo!

Wesołych Świąt i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

Frohe Weihnachten und ein Frohes Neues Jahr!

I think that’s everybody! I hope.

Merry Christmas!

Oh, I said that already, several times.

Sorry.

-Molly

  
\--  
 **From:** Sherlock.holmes@theconsultingdetctive.co.uk  
 **To:** Multie Recipients.

**Subject:** Merry Christmas to Some!

Molly’s claim of having extended seasonal greetings to all is grossly overstated. Of the more than 6000 languages currently spoken in the world she used just ten. She missed Mandarin, amongst others, which is spoken by the more people than any other language. Clearly she's left out a significant portion of "all".

Sherlock Holmes

**From:** Molly.Hooper@bartsandthelondon.nhs.uk  
 **To:** Multiple Recipients;

**Subject:** Sorry Li Jian and others!

I’m really very sorry I missed you.

Shèngdàn kuàilè xīnnián kuàilè.

Sorry. Duì bu qǐ.

I keep saying that, sorry.

Hope I haven't missed anybody else!

Molly

\--

**From:** Sherlock.holmes@theconsultingdetctive.co.uk  
 **To:** Molly.Hooper@bartsandthelondon.nhs.uk

**Subject:** Christmas greetings

>>>> Hope I haven't missed anybody else!

You have!

Sherlock


End file.
